a vapires story
by yoyoimkristiee
Summary: chelsea heart has been 17 for 234 years. what happens when the vampire that turned her comes to pay her a visit when she's finally getting on with life. what happens when her life is threatned when she falls in love witha  vampire hunter? read and review.
1. character profiles

Chelsea Heart;

-long chocolate brown hair with ringlets down to her knees

-creamy pale skin

-short

-emerald green with grey fleks eyes

-16 years old (234 vampire years)

-vampire

-a dust of freckles on her nose

-rosey cheeks

-curves to die for

-torn between Ace and Almeric

Ace Mundine;

-Good guy

-head over heals for Chelsea

- brown hair,

-17

-grey eyes with emerald green flecks,

-vampire slayer,

-average height,

Melody Hilson;

-cherry red hair with curls,

-16,

-ocean blue eyes,

-tall and skiny like a stick,

-kind hearted

Almeric Vincentino; {eric vincent}

-bad guy

-vincent/vincentino means conquerer

-almeric/eric means work to rule

-inlove with Chelsea

-Isabelle's boyfriend

-shaggy dirty blonde hair

-hazel eyes

-shape shifter

-vampire

-16 (603 in vampire years)

-palest skin

Andrew Williams;

-Annabelle's boyfriend

-werewolf

-jet black hair

-tanned

-tall, muscley and strong

Isabelle James;

-Eric's girlfriend

-Annabelle's twin sister

-queen bitch

-witch in training

-short

-blonde straight, dull hair

-tall and skinny

Annabelle James;

-Andrew's girlfriend

-Isabelle's twin sister

-witch in training

-brown straight dull long hair

-wears glasses

-the total opposite of isabelle


	2. Chapter 1: a brand new day

A Brand New Day-

the sun had nearly set when i was awoken by stray rays of sunlight finding there way through the curtains of the dark, crowded attic i slept in. the sunlight was so close to my arm that i could feel it burning through layers and layers of skin. i quickly, and swiftley moved my arm away. seconds later my skin was back to the pale creamy colour it usually is, no marks nor scars. im still not use to that part, even though ive been like this all my life. i sat up abruptly realising the burning sensation in my throat. i was hungry and i needed to feed soon before it got worse. but i couldn't leave till dark, and a shower sounded so tempting. the hot water rippled down my back, making me relax. so quiete and peaceful, just the way i liked it. but being alone for two hundred years is harder than it seems. watching the corrupt world get more and more cruel. so many people dying for their countries. i was one. well, kind of. on the 10th of november 1766 a war was taken part in my town. i remember that day so easily. the day so many died, i was the only human one to live. i was so close to death, that the only way to bring me back was to turn me. and one boy did. Almeric Vincentino was his name. i remember waking up in a dark, cold room, feeling so alone.

But that was the past. I would never see him again. A vampire slayer had killed him right infront of me. My hero, dead. I got up from the cold tiles of the bathroom floor and found my way to my closet in the dark. That was an upside to being a vampire. I would never be scared and alone in the dark again. Almeric had promised me. I did regret being turned. The evil that came with being a vampire was scary. I was so frightned. Why didn't he just let me die? It would have been easier for him. he taught me the rights and wrong of it all. How to shove the darkness away with power. It scares me how strong I am sometimes. I found a old par of jeans and a acdc tee-shirt. Grabbed a jacket and walked out the door. Yet I forgot about the mirror. Dammit. I couldn't help but look. I was so pale, and my hair was like a birds nest. I had to find some make-up and a hairbrush. I found a hat, and ran to the shopping centre. The smell was so overwhelming that I nearly drained the life out of a small child. I quickly recovered and ran for the forest. I forgot, I needed to feed. The sound of a branch snapping focused my eyes on a big oak tree. There was a person, a guy, with jet black hair. I ran as fast as I could as soon as I smelled the wet dog smell. It was werewolf.

Eyes Of Gold-

Vampire senses were fast, but werewolves were faster. I was doomed, i knew as soon as i moved an inch he would pounce. But he didn't. I stopped mid air, no sound. I turned my head, he was still there. He just stared in my direction, but as if he didn't see me. That was weird. 


End file.
